


Rumor Has It

by lolahaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Aroused Victim, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Groping, Humiliation, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Object Insertion, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, forced cuddling, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/pseuds/lolahaze
Summary: It's not like anyone cares if she does anything to Vanya. It'sVanya. That's what she's for.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> This takes place vaguely during the Academy days, though no age is specified, and it's before Ben's death. I hope you enjoy this!

It starts off rather innocent. An experiment, so to speak.

“I heard a rumor you kissed me,” Allison says to Vanya. 

Vayna gasps as if she's been punched when she hears that, but Allison watches the command wash over her, her eyes flickering as it settles. 

For a moment, she thinks it didn't work. Maybe that's a good thing, Allison knows she shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like this to her siblings, even to Vanya but—

Vanya closes the distance between them and kisses her on the mouth. It's not a good kiss, sharp and awkward, mouths not fitting together right, but it lingers, buzzing electric on Allison’s skin. Like Vanya wants it to last. When Vanya pulls away, she touches her lips, her fingertips pressed against the smear of lipgloss Allison left on her, and lets out a soft sighing noise.

“That was nice,” she says meekly, not meeting Allison’s eyes and then runs off, her shirt swaying behind her. 

The thought that maybe Vanya, on some level, doesn't mind Allison rumoring her, catches her off guard, thinking _what more can I do?_

That's how it starts. 

*

Allison later would say it was Reginald’s fault. He did this. He made them think Vanya was worthless, told them she was nothing special. He made Allison rumor her when they were just children.

It makes sense she’d keep rumoring her later. 

It makes sense Allison would find some use for Vayna. 

*

_I heard a rumor you kissed me_ , Allison continues to whisper in Vanya’s ear and Vanya turns around and kisses Allison, each time getting better and better at it. Sometimes Vanya kisses her for hours. It’s nice, like Allison was teaching her something new. It makes Allison feel light inside, a pleasant humming buzz under her skin each time she made Vanya kiss her. 

At dinner, she tries something else, sitting next to Vanya, leans in and presses her mouth to her ear. Vanya goes stiff when she feels Allison’s breath against her, like she already knows where this is going. 

_I heard a rumor you want me to feel you up._

Vanya makes the tiniest whimper, that no one but Allison hears. Vanya’s eyes flicker, her forehead creasing, her mouth clamped tight. She turns her head to meet Allison’s eyes, a look of shock in them. She swallows thickly, Allison staring at her throat. 

Vanya’s thighs part, a careful slow spread, bit by bit, until they’re wide open, with enough space for someone to slot in between them. Allison stares in wonder as Vanya does exactly what she wanted, without directly asking—spreads her legs for her. She wonders if her siblings notice. She wonders if that matters.

Allison slips a hand on her knee at dinner, squeezes her thigh, relishes the gasp Vanya lets out, then covers up, hand to her mouth. Their brothers stare and laugh at her, calling her dramatic. They ignore everything else. They ignore Allison sliding her hand further up her thigh, then under her skirt, until she can feel her damp underwear.

Vanya whimpers, looking down at her food, and bites down on her lip to keep quiet. Allison smiles. 

*

Allison keeps practicing, rumoring Vanya to allow more and more touching. First under her skirt at dinner, then coming up behind her and whispering _I heard a rumor you wanted me to touch your tits_ , and feeling up her breasts after. Vanya’s reaction is interesting to catalogue; Allison can always see her face freeze as the rumor takes effect, her nose scrunching up, a certain kind of open _plea_ in her eyes as she stares at Allison—but when Allison reaches out and starts touching her, cupping her breasts in her hands, she falls apart, her shoulders slumping, her body trembling as she holds back cries. 

“Do you like this?” She asks. 

Vanya whimpers, and doesn’t answer her. Allison thinks that’s fine—she’s enjoying this too much for the moment, the free reign she has over Vanya’s body. She slowly unbuttons her shirt, not all the way down, just enough to expose her bra, a white lace thing covering her small breasts.

“ _Allison,_ ” Vanya moans suddenly, as her bra is pulled down; not taking it off, just pulling it down enough to leave her tits bare and exposed, haphazard and askew. Allison waits for a protest, but none comes, just more cries as Allison rubs the soft flesh with her fingers, taking a nipple between them and rubbing it until it pebbles under her touch. 

“Wow,” Allison exhales. “This is nice, you’re so soft here.” She doesn’t know what else to say. Allison has never thought of another girl naked like this, but something about touching Vanya, being able to do _anything_ to Vanya, makes her heart race, makes her excited, makes her cunt all wet and throb for more. 

“What are you doing?” Klaus asks behind her, startling her. Allison jumps and turns around to face him. Vanya makes a startled gasp, though she _must_ have seen him coming. A flash of anger, directed at both Vanya and Klaus, flares up inside her. 

“Hey, this is my room,” she snarls at him. “The door was locked.”

Klaus is all wide-eyed, mouth gaping as he stares at them both. He lets out a nervous chuckle, rubbing his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“I thought you were just hot for Luther,” he says, scrunching up his nose, gawking at Vanya’s bare tits longer than any brother should. “What are you doing?”

“We’re just playing, fuck off,” Allison hisses, panic starting to hit her in chest. Free time is so few and far in between. Klaus hates their father especially, but she couldn’t trust him to keep this to himself. He could tell _Luther._ It was hard to trust Klaus with much of anything. 

“Is she okay with you doing that?” Klaus says, the longer he stares at Vanya. There's a funny tone in his voice, like a dawning horror. “Did you—did you fucking rumor her?”

Vanya is quiet. Vanya doesn’t say anything. 

“Jesus, you did.” Klaus is no longer remotely smiling. 

“What?” Allison asks, pouting at her brother. “What's wrong with that? She likes it.”

As if to prove it, she squeezes a nipple between her fingers, and watches Vanya moan for her, throw her head back and arch into the touch. Wetness starts to trickle at the corner of her eyes. 

Klaus shakes his head. “We’re not supposed to rumor each other,” he says, “we’re off limits.”

That's not true, though. Allison has known that since she was a little kid. 

“But she likes it, see?”

“Because you made her like it.”

Allison doesn’t care. If Vanya likes it, what does it matter? She’s not hurting her. 

She sighs, and glares at her brother. Klaus freezes, and starts to turn away when—

“I heard a rumor you never came in here,” she says. 

Klaus freezes in his tracks for a minute, stalling at the door on his way out. For a moment, she thinks it didn’t work, that she did something wrong, but after a few seconds of stillness and uncharacteristic silence, he walks out and doesn’t look back. 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Vanya says softly. Her bottom lip is trembling. 

Allison shrugs. “You’re not supposed to care,” she tells her, and gets back to feeling her up. 

*

“I heard a rumor,” Allison says, leaning in close after training, “that you come every time I touch you.”

The look Vanya shoots her is wide eye terror. Her mouth parts open, but she doesn’t say anything and Allison wants to give her a kiss but all her siblings are around right now. 

“Allison,” Vanya breathes and takes a step back from her, like a rabbit ready to run. 

Allison giggles. 

Come she _does_ ; all Allison does is take a step closer and runs a finger down her spine for Vayna to let out a cry, deep in her throat. She wraps her arms around her waist and doubles over, like she’s in pain, grunting loud enough to draw Reginald’s attention. 

He drags her to see Grace, hand roughly around her shoulder, but Vanya’s cheeks are flushed pink, her face and palms sweaty, breathing heavy. That wasn’t pain. 

Allison is hot all over at the sight, drunk on her own power. 

She does it again, later that day, brushing past Vanya on the stairs, leaving Vanya gasping and wide eyed, clinging to the rail. It takes at least five minutes to catch her breath. With their brothers staring from afar, Allison leans in and asks her, “Did you like it? Are your panties wet?”

Vanya bites down hard on her lip and nods shakily. 

The next morning, Allison reaches out to pet her hair and Vanya goes still, before her shoulders relax into the touch. Her rumor has worn off.

But it’s fine; she just rumors her again, and makes her come while brushing Vanya’s hair for her, her body going completely slack by the time she’s done with her. Allison slides her fingers in her skirt and this time pushes past her underwear, past her damp pubic hair, finding her slick soft folds, throbbing for her touch.

“You’re so wet,” Allison says, in awe. “You’re _soaked,_ you’re so much wetter than me.”

“Please, please, no, I can’t,” Vanya protests but she comes again, with a loud cry, like she can’t hold back anymore. Her cunt clenches tight against her fingers this time, her clit throbbing with the slightest brush of skin against skin. Allison doesn’t even have to put them in.

It's fun, making Vanya squirm like this. Allison thinks she’d like to see more. 

*

Allison slips into Vanya’s bed as she’s trying to fall asleep. She spreads out side by side with her, and wraps an arm around her chest, like they’re lovers. 

“I heard a rumor,” Allison says, savoring the way Vanya stiffens up against her, “that you want to eat me out.”

She loves this part. The part where Vanya’s eyes get all distant and glassy, as Allison compels her to obey. She sees the soft haze in Vanya’s eyes as the command settles in and then, she snaps back, a bit more life in them. There’s a dark look of lust in Vanya’s eyes, staring at Allison, eyes raking over her body, until they land on her crotch. She watches Vanya lick her lips, and giggles at her blatant display of sluttiness. 

Allison pulls away her arms, removing physical contact. “Wow, you’re so easy for this,” she says unkindly. 

Vanya snaps back to meet her eyes, then looks away from her, drawing her legs to her chest. 

“No, no,” Allison says, grabbing Vanya’s knee and pulling it out, spreading her leg out on the bed. “You’re not doing that. You’re telling me what you want.” Allison scoots up on the bed, pulling herself into a sitting position to Vanya’s laying out, and crossing her arms. 

Vanya sighs. “I want to eat you out,” she says, softly, whisper-sweet, like she didn’t want anyone else to hear. 

Allison frowns. She didn’t like the way she said it, like it was a chore, something to be done. Like she didn’t really want to do it. 

“Hmm, why should I let you do that?” Allison asks. “Maybe I should just leave.” 

Vanya’s bottom lip trembles, eyes going wet. It's cute. “Please,” she says, her voice trembling as well, shaky and shot. She starts to roll over on the bed, until she’s kneeling in front of Allison. “Please, please, Allison, I'll be good. I’ll be good to you.”

“Will you? Have you ever eaten cunt before?”

Vanya starts crying. 

“Oh god, here it comes,” Allison says, rolling her eyes. She's genuinely annoyed. She wants Vanya to beg, but she turns crybaby all by herself, no matter how much Allison rumors her. 

Allison starts to get off the bed. “I’m leaving.”

Vanya reaches out, grabbing hold of her arm, so hard it startles Allison.

“Please, I'll be good, you can shove your cunt in my mouth—”

“It's not a cock,” Allison says. “It doesn't work that way.” 

“I'll suck it so good,” Vanya continues to beg, like she didn't hear her, tears streaming down her face the whole time. Her voice is wet and choked as it comes out. “I want your sweet cunt, I want your juices down my chin, I wanna suck on your clit, I need it, I need it, I need it—”

“Okay, okay,” Allison says, sitting back down on the bed. She flips her skirt back, pulling it up. She's not wearing underwear. She was ready for this. Her cunt is wet and flooding with fluid, dripping down her inner thighs. It’s easy to act tough but playing around with Vanya like this gets her wet and throbbing from the moment a rumor leaves her lips. “Do it already.”

Vanya lets out a sob of relief and comes closer to her, her mouth opening wide for her. She buries her face and nose between Allison’s legs and enthusiastically licks Allison all over; it’s not neat, it’s sloppy, tongue everywhere, but there’s a frantic desperation to how she goes at her cunt, licking at her folds and pushing her tongue inside her hole, moaning and humming like she can’t get enough, like Allison does taste good. Vanya _is_ good at this. 

“Higher,” Allison tells her, canting her hips into her mouth. Vanya obeys immediately. She lets out a sharp yelp when her tongue finds her clit. Vanya pays good attention to her body. She wraps her lips around the soft little nub of flesh and sucks on it hard, almost too hard, too much, Allison panting and gasping. Orgasm hits her then, exploding out from her, crying out with a guttural moan. 

“Good job, sis,” she says, patting her hair, stroking her fingers over it. “I'm gonna sit in your face whenever I want from now on, okay?” 

Vanya sobs. 

*

Allison can’t figure out if she’s been rumoring Vanya too much, or if Vanya just doesn’t see a point in fighting but Allison can get her stretched out on the bed without a word now, take off her clothes without a struggle, Vanya letting her touch her however she wants. 

Today, Allison pushes Vanya’s hairbrush up her cunt, the handle just a bit too wide for her virgin hole to take comfortably, but Allison doesn’t want to go easy on her. Vanya screams when it goes inside her, Allison not slowing down. 

“It hurts, it hurts,” she gasps out as Allison pulls it in and out of her, panting heavily, bare chest rising and falling. “I don’t, I don’t, I can’t—”

Allison likes watching her sister beg, but she doesn't want to be _too_ mean to her. “I heard a rumor you liked things up your cunt,” she says, smirking, and sees the shift in Vanya’s eyes, eyes glimmering and shiny before she throws her head back and groans, arching her spine. She watches Vanya’s body shift and accommodate her commands, spread her legs wide like a slut, cant her hips into the hairbrush, like she wants this. 

Allison fucks her like this for a bit, pushing the hairbrush into the hilt, then out, pressing it and tilting it up against her inner walls. She is fascinated by the groans and grunts of pleasure Vanya makes for her, how out of control and undone she falls apart for her. 

Allison starts to pull the hair brush away, pulling it all the way out of Vanya's hole. 

“No, please,” Vanya begs, reaching for her hand to grab the hair brush back. Allison slaps her. 

Vanya cries out, gasping in pain, placing her hand dramatically to her face, like she can’t believe Allison would do such a thing. Allison doesn’t know where that came from, something ugly stirring inside her, something that’s more than just desire, and more dangerous. The way Vanya cries and moans gets under her skin, in good and bad and terrible ways. 

“I heard a rumor,” Allison says, trailing off, dragging the hair brush down her cunt, teasing—then going right past it, pushing up against her ass instead. Vanya's eyes go comically wide. She's so easy to work up. “That you want to be fucked in the ass,” she says.

“ _No_ ,” Vanya whispers, but her body doesn't match what her mouth says. She pushed her pert ass against her own hairbrush, arching, aching for something inside her. She’s shaking her head rapidly, even as her ass arches up into the intrusion and Allison pushes it in. It takes time, pushing past some resistance. Allison watches the thing _stretch_ her open, slowly, painfully, with fascinated horror.

She gets the tip of it in. She didn’t even prep her. Vanya has to be raw as hell. 

“Holy shit,” she says, marveling at what her power does. “You can take that?”

Vanya looks beautiful like this. In pain, hair stringy around her forehead like a halo. “It hurts,” she whines, crying, but even as she complains, her hips push into Allison’s slow thrusts, the hair brush going further in. Allison feels flicker of regret—she doesn't want to hurt her sister permanently; she's just cute like this. 

“It hurts, keep going,” Vanya says, choking on a sob. Allison strokes back the hair from her face, gingerly touching her sweaty skin. 

“I heard a rumor that getting ass fucked makes you come,” Allison says, softly, and watches in pleasure as Vanya throws her head back and comes with a loud sob, violent shudders wracking her body. 

Eventually she stops shaking and crying, pulling her legs up to her, sitting up in a fetal position.

“Wow,” Allison says after a while, setting the hair brush aside. She thinks about throwing it away. She's sure no one will want to use it anymore. “What else can I fuck you with?” 

Vanya shakes her head. “Not anymore,” she says. “I’m tired. I can't take this anymore." 

“Sure you can,” Allison says, reaching forward to stroke her face, her chin, her collarbone. Vanya closes her eyes and shivers. “You can take anything I do to you. You will.”

Vanya shuts her eyes tight and shakes her head. “No.” 

Allison wants to slap her again. “I can make you do anything, you know,” she says, examining her sister. She's so pretty like this. Cheeks pink. Eyes red. Fresh off orgasm. Lowering her voice, she adds. “I can make _anyone_ do _anything_ to you, too.” 

Vanya sucks in a sharp breath and stares at Allison with horrible, red-rimmed eyes, as if she’s betrayed her. 

“No,” Vanya whines, more tears running down her face. She's such a crybaby. Allison doesn't even know why. She never has to go on missions. She never had to train like they do, with only 30 minute breaks a week. She gets it so much easier than all of them. Maybe that’s what bothers her. 

“I can make our brothers fuck you, you know,” she says, the horrible thought occurring to her, but even as she says it, Allison can feel her breathing getting labored, her heart starting to pick up, her cunt getting wet—not that she wasn’t wet already but she can feel her clit throb with interest, a heat she’s never felt before take over her. She leans in closer to Vanya, who can’t look away. “You can lose your virginity to them. Luther can fuck you first, since he’s number one. I bet his cock will split you wide open, he’s so big. Then they can all take turns with your cunt and your ass and your mouth, and I’ll rumor you so you’ll love every minute, so you’ll beg them to fuck you like you begged me.” 

Vanya covers her ears and shuts her eyes tight, like she’s trying to pretend Allison isn’t there. She’s pathetic on the bed, naked and crying and trying desperately not to hear her sister.

Allison gets fed up. She reaches over and pulls down Vanya’s hands from her ears, and Vanya lets out a loud sob, still refusing to look at her. 

“Isn't that what you wanted? To be part of this family?”

Allison takes her hands and rubs her sister’s breasts, playing with the small things, cupping them in her hands. Vanya shudders under her touch, squirming, still refusing to look at her. Her nipples grow hard and pink under Allison’s hands and she pinches one, to feel Vanya cry out and tremble. She doesn't have to rumor Vanya for this. She can just do it and Vanya doesn't protest anymore. 

“We can all do this to you—Luther’s big hands and Klaus’ big mouth on your tits, Ben’s cock in your mouth, Diego fingering your cunt and ass. That’s the most any of us could love you—”

A sob bursts through Vayna, in a low voice full of pain, making her full body shudder. 

“I could make you like it,” she goes on, “spread your legs for all our brothers? Have them all use you for stress relief after missions. Diego and Luther can fuck your mouth whenever they get too worked up. I don’t think Klaus really goes for girls, but a mouth is a mouth, you know.”

Allison pauses, reaching down to Vanya’s cunt, finding her still wet, still horny, no matter how ugly Allison’s words are. 

“Doesn't that sound good?”

“No,” Vanya says. 

Allison rolls her eyes. “That's all you’re good for, really.”

“Please no,” Vanya says, and now she's hiccuping and crying and god, it's so annoying. “Please, Allison, just you, it's okay if it's just you, but—”

“I heard a rumor you shut the fuck up,” Allison hisses.

The words die in Vanya’s throat, mid sentence. It's almost funny, the panic in her face. Her eyes are wide and streaming still with tears but she's not making a noise. 

“Why are you like this, Vanya?” Allison starts, angry, frustrated with her. “You're so pathetic and you don't have to be. You don’t _do_ anything, you’re not really a part of the umbrella academy, you—”

Vanya opens her mouth in a wordless scream.

All the lights in the room explode. Her night light shatters. The light bulb on her nightstand falls apart violently in pieces on the ground. Her overhead lamp shatters and narrowly misses hitting her in the face, landing around her pillow. 

Allison sucks in a sharp breath. Her heart is pounding in her chest in a flurry of panic, not able to quite catch her breath. She stares at Vanya with eyes wide, trying to will an explanation from her but she can’t make the right words come out. Allison is terrified to talk. 

Vanya’s eyes are wide and dark and furious and glaring at her. 

“Get out of my sight,” Allison says. For a moment, she thinks Vanya is going to refuse. She’s going to stay there and do something else. But that’s stupid. Vanya is a weakling. She can’t do anything. 

Vanya gets up and puts her clothes back on in a hurry, scrambling to get dressed, and then runs towards the door, like she can’t get away from Allison fast enough. She doesn’t cover her ears, though, and as she's leaving the her room, she stops, hesitating. Like she’s waiting for a rumor. Like Allison has trained her for. 

Allison doesn’t know what to say to that. “Vanya,” she starts.

“You just had to ask, you know?” Vanya says. "You could have just asked me." Her voice still sounds like a crybaby, weak and shaking, but there’s a sharpness to her tone, like the crackle of electricity. 

Allison _doesn’t_ know what she’s talking about. She doesn’t want to know. 

“I heard a rumor, we don't do this anymore,” Allison whispers. Her voice cracks as she does and she's surprised to realize she's crying too. 

Vanya leaves right after. She doesn't know if Vanya heard her. If it took any effect. 

But they don’t talk about it ever again. 


End file.
